


Why me?

by Chibi_Bea



Category: Naruto, poem - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Bea/pseuds/Chibi_Bea
Summary: Have you ever thought, how it would feel to be a character so many people hate, without reason?My poem of Sakura's feelings
Kudos: 4





	Why me?

Pink haired girl, alone, false world,  
Lying hopeless, body curled, 

Bullied, abused, never seen,   
My best, not enough, never been, 

Working hard, nothing special though,   
Forgotten, invisible, no part of the flow,

Most of me, just horrible sight,   
Annoying, no use, a living plight,

Feelings stong, all was fought,   
Forgotten at last, just a single thought,

Change it is, is me, is there,   
Trying so long, the others don't care, 

Left behind, a doll, useless thing,   
Expections there, caged bird sing, 

People greater, always than me,  
Saving lives, but still not free, 

Learning, growing, no standstill,  
Least person liked, hurts like a kill,

Give my chakra, give my life,   
Hate still stronger, sharp like a knife,

Till the end, no positive reply,   
If I had died, no one would cry, 

Got a happy end, who would believe,   
Must have stolen, like a thief, 

Maybe one day, I'm good enough,   
Till then, even family has no love,

My daughter, my husband, no need for me,   
So fan's, let me die, perhaps than I'm free.


End file.
